Grown Up Kids
by thesunnysideoflife
Summary: Okay. This story is gonna be fun (for those who hate blues clues .. or like .. semi like i mean ..) The kids are growing up and find out how they torture Blues Clues!
1. Muahaha!

Grown Up Kids ..

Disclaimer: **Okay .. I do not own Blues Clues. I just own this story. Why? COZ I WROTE IT! (: And I hate Joe. Huahaha**.

* * *

_"Its a sun!" shouted Mr. Salt to wake Mrs Pepper out. __"Of course it is .." answered Mrs Pepper in a tired voice with her eyes closing_.

* * *

"Do you see whats that kids?" suddenly Joe appeared with a scary smile. 

"Arghh! Go away!" The little kids covered their face with their hands.

"What is this? Aww .. you mushy mushy poo little kids .. dont face me like that! Why would you do that? " he calmed the kids.

The kids still wont look at him until one of them spoke out "No .. you're just our worst nightmare .."

Joe giggled like a girl touching his teeth.

"Okay .. I know you guys are in a moody mood, but why not have a play?"

"In your dreams," added a boy.

"Whatever kiddies. But if you want to know, you should love me as much as you can cause Im like your parents. Cheer you up, make you smile .."

"More like a poop," the boy replied as the others yelled out, "YEAH!"

"Err .. okay ..,"

Then Blue popped out, "POW POW" she grinned.

"Hey whats that, kids?"

"Another worst nightmare!" cried the kids in the sametime until a pig tailed brown hair girl started to run but unluckily

Magenta stopped her. "Pow pow pow .." she growled. (Translated as "Never ever run away from our show ..")

"Okay, you got us show, but we're growning up! We dont have any fever with this show!"

"Im 12 years old!"

"Im 11. Do you think kids like us watch those?"

"Im 14. This show is lame and we've been working on this show for ..counts For 9 years! Arrgh poop! Its okay to you because you never grows up, Joe. You're lucky as Peter Pan but us?"

The kids complained. "Stop! Oh no stop!" cried Joe as the studio was getting louder and full with voices.

* * *

Back to Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper.. 

_"Wake up, wake up! Its almost afternoon!"_

_"Yawnn.." Mrs Pepper yawned and stratched her tiny arms._

_"Hey, the living room being quite noisy.." added Mr Salt._

_"Lets go and check it out.."_

* * *

To be continued.. What do you think will happen next to them? Isnt its lovely? Kids grow up? 


	2. More Muahahaha!

Diclaimer: Okay .. and okay. Blues Clues is never mine k? Now read this second chapter. I dont think its good enough though and ignore my stupid grammar mistakes. -o-

"Umm .. OH MY GOD what is happening?" shouted Mrs Pepper in shock.

"They're having a fight .." Mr Salt then had a dissapointed eye.

Joe was hitting some kids with a ruler and threw his notebook at another groups of kids.

They cried with tears and begged for mercy.

Magenta scratched a boy with her sharp claws.

The blue dog growled in horror to frightened the kids.

"I think we should call the Kids Next Door to save these fellows .." Mrs Pepper nodded.

"You're to much in cartoons .." The salty guy shook his head.

"But to save this little kids?"

'WERE NOT LITTLE ANYMORE!" yelled a girl when she heard Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper talking about them. "GO SAVE US!"

"Joe! Joe! What on earth are you doing!" asked Mr Salt in his angry voice.

"Im sorry am sorry! I didnt do anything! They started first!" Joe answered, wiping his eyes to have Mr Salt's attention.

"Big baby, leave this kids alone,"

"Im sorry, Mr Salt and Joe isnt a baby.. I am a good Joe.. pwease forgive little Joe will you Mr Salt?" Joe turned into his puppy eyes style.

"Pow .. Pow," Margenta and Blue did the same to attract the two pairings.

The pepper and sugar creature stopped for a while. They faced towards Joe and the puppies and the kids.

The kids got they're parts of body bleed while they looked at Joe, Blue and Magenta.. nothing bad is wrong with them.

Mr Salt and Mrs Pepper sighed. They wont scold their friends and they wont harass kids.

To be continued ..


	3. Slumber Chapter

**Disclaimer: Blues Clues isnt mine.**

* * *

_"Thats it!" yelled Mrs Pepper._

_"What ze.." Mr Salt added._

_"Im giving up. Bye!"_

_"My god. Ze kids are in trouble so are our friends!"_

_"Whatever, Salt. I have to go. Im suffering headache. Just leave them,"_

_"Okay,"_

* * *

The kids looked down in sadness.

Joe and the dogs laughed with an evil smile.

"So.. Sally, Bill, Bob, Cindy, Vick, Dick, Max, Shara, Mary and Muriel.. MISERY ARE YOURS!"

Sally sighed.

Bill sobbed.

Bob rubbed his red nose.

Cindy cried.

Vick stared innocently.

Max prayed for his father. Dick watched his brother whos praying.

Shara, Mary and Muriel hugged each other with fear.

"Now what are you kids doing? You would never beat our .. The X Group!" Joe, Blue and Magenta got their fingers crossed.

"We .. give .." said 9 of the kids except for Dick, their leader.

"GIVE UP? HOW STUPID ARE YOU?" Dick suddenly shouted.

Dick was a 12 years old whos small and shy but he could defeat people whos older than him because of his loud voice.

"Ooops, I guess the leader is angry.." cackled Joe.

"Powaw.." giggled Blue.

"We are not toys!" he yelled.

"Surrender X group!" the others added showing that the X group are going to be defeated.

"EEEK!" squealed Joe and hold up his hands.

Blue and Magenta was in shock, the leader of their group surrender, what will they do?

They bit the 9 odd kids. They started to growl.

"DICK! HEEEELP!" they shouted for Dick.

Dick hold his forehead and sighed. "My members are cowards!"

Joe stopped raising his arms, and then, laughed. "Yes, they are cowards!"

Max heard about the cowards talk.

He stopped being frightened and walked to Joe.

He poked him. "Me no coward!"

Joe yelled and cried for Mrs Pepper and Mr Salt. "HELP!"

Mr Salt ran towards them. "What?"

Joe sniffed and gave a shiny eyes to the salt creature. "They harass me!"

"STOP KIDS! STTTOOOOOP!" Mr Salt screamed in his high voice.

"Whaaa?" Blue and Magenta stopped growling.

The other kids stopped screaming in scaredness.

"Just stop. I hate wars.."

"Alright .." they answered.

Mrs Pepper then came out with her head wrapped with bandages.

"Whats with her?" They all asked.

"Myyy hhheeeaaaad.." she said in a low voice.

"Yess .. of course thats your head, Whats with the bandages..?"

"I wraaappppeeed iiitttt..."

"Why?"

"Heeeeaaaadddaaachhhheee .."

"Headaches are no pain.. You dont have to wrap it with bandages.."

"Buutt... III hhhhaaaavvvveee toooo.."

"Hmhm.. Whats with your voice.."

"IIII ddooooonnnntt kkknnnoooww.. III seeeaaarrchh thhheeee iiinnnttteeernneeet tttheeey saaid wwwhhhhoooeeevvveeerrr

sssuuuufffeeeerrreeedd looowww vvoooiiiccceeesss wiiilll dddiiiiieee iiinnnn 30 mmiiiinuuuttesss..."

"Can you repeat what you said? I couldnt understand," added Shara.

"Ttthhhiis wiill bbeee haarrrrddd..." she complained and took out a notebook from the pocket, wrote down,

"The Internet said whoever suffered low voices will die in 30 minutes.."

The others read it, in shocked. "WHY ARE YOU BEING SO SLUMBER?"

* * *

**Gueess what will happen next?**


End file.
